Please Let Our Friendship Last
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto had been friends since they were young. Sasuke was still unsure of his feelings; while Naruto is still not confessing to his friend... So, Kiba set off a dare to hookd them up. SasuNaru


"'_Suke! 'Suke! Let's go play here!" A very bubbly blonde dragged his friend along. "Do you want this, 'Suke?" He asked._

_The raven haired boy nodded with pink tints on his cheeks. His friend gave him the tomato and he took a small bit on it._

'_Mmm...' His whole world seemed perfect after biting that tomato, his pink tinted cheeks turned to red ones, just like the tomato he just ate._

"_T-this is amazing, Naru." He said, his eyes glittering._

"_Of course it is!" The sun kissed blonde boy grinned._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Truth of Dare?" Kiba asked impatiently. "Of course if you disagree to answer, it automatically means truth. If you leave the room right now, it means you dare." Kiba smirked.

"Tsk. Fine. I choose dare."

~RRIIIIINNNNGGG!!!~

The students stood up from their seats and left the room immediately.

"You're so lucky, Uchiha." Neji muttered before he left the room.

"How unfair of you…" Gaara murmured softly and followed Neji.

"Hey, Sasuke!" Kiba called the raven haired teen. The Uchiha glared at him, "What? Are you also here to tell me that I'm unfair?!"

"No." The other said with his other brow up because of confusion.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm going to tell you your dare." Kiba said, grinning.

"The game already ended moments ago." Sasuke just shut his eyes and left the room.

"Hey! Wait for me! It's unfair you know!"

Sasuke stopped and threw another of his famous glares at Kiba. "Fine. What's the dare?" He said in a grumpy voice.

"Okay." Kiba inhaled. "Do you know that Naruto's crazy in love with you?" He asked, without a doubt.

Even though Sasuke knew it already, his eyes widened; he didn't expect Kiba to know about that.

_Before he left the room of his friend, he noticed something. He looked around if ever someone was watching him. But, there isn't anyone. He opened the book and flipped its pages. Something caught his attention:_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't know when this tingly feeling in my chest started but somehow, I think I'm in love with my best friend. I know that it sounds absurd but yeah, I think it is love I'm feeling. It's not friendship…But, I have this huge problem! I can't just tell him I love him, right? We're best friends and I never ever wanted to break that bond between us.**_

_**If ever he finds out about this, maybe he'll get mad at me. Ignore me forever and it's possible that he won't be around me anymore; he'll move away from me-**_

"_Teme!!! Dinner's ready!"_

"_Yeah! I'm coming down in a minute!"_

"Yes. Yes. I know that you're surprised. So, here's your dare: Tell Naruto that you love him back. I mean, how long are you going to ignore his unrequited feeling for you? Anyway, tomorrow, I want to hear the news that you two are dating."

"WHAT?!"

"Goodluck, Uchiha! ...Goodluck!" A smirk plastered across Kiba's face before running off in the halls.

"Hey, Wait!" Too late. So late.

But it was far too late to catch his friend. He breathed out heavily and started to walk on the opposite direction. When he was about to turn over to the corner, there was his best friend, Naruto. The same person they were talking about moments ago.

The blonde immediately smiled when he saw Sasuke. "Hi, Teme!" Sasuke cleared his thoughts and just blurted out, "Hn." like he usually does.

"Let's go home together! We haven't done that since we have our classes separated!" The blonde said merrily.

"Hn. On top of that, I want to take you somewhere." Well, that came out of nowhere.

"Where? Where are we going?!" Naruto said deliriously.

"You'll see."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can I take this off now, Teme?" Naruto groaned.

"You can remove it now."

The blonde took off the blind fold at once, his blue eyes widened. "T-teme. Y-you-!"

"I can see that you're surprised, Dobe."

"Of course I'm surprised! Why can't I be surprised?! You suddenly brought me back here…To my-our past favorite store!" Naruto said; his eyes glued on the sign. "I really miss the ice cream they sell here!"

"Yeah. Me, too."

"_Ne, Sasuke-teme. What flavor do you like?" His best friend said; his blue sapphire eyes staring at the menu._

"_I don't like sweets, Dobe."_

"_Then what's the point of bringing me here?" The blonde looked at him with such an innocent face._

_He bit his lip. 'Think of anything to say…Anything!"_

"_Aunt Kushina told me to bring you somewhere I knew you would love to go." He finally said._

"_Oh, Okay." His best friend turned back his attention to the menu._

"_Ne, Sasuke-teme."_

"_What, Dobe?"_

"_Do they serve ramen-flavored ice cream here?"_

_He softly smacked the blonde on his shoulder. "Hey! What was that for?!" He tried to hide his laughter with his hand covering his mouth. But still, he couldn't resist laughing at his best friend's idiocy._

"Can I order 1 chocolate flavored ice cream, and 1 vanilla, please?" The blonde let his head lay on his other hand; while his elbow was on the counter. "Oh! It's Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun!" The girl vendor exclaimed.

"Uhh… Hi?" Naruto said with doubt in his eyes.

"Can't you remember me? I used to serve you both three years ago! You know, when you were still in middle school? You both look so cute before. But now, you both look so gorgeous!" The girl stated with both the happy and excited emotions combined.

"Right. Right. Just give us the ice creams." Sasuke interrupted; his voice was still on its bored and low tone.

"Kyaaaa!!! Sasuke-kun, you're so dazzling! I think I'm going to melt…" The girl dramatically acted with the lines she said.

"Hn."

"Come on, lady! Just give us the ice creams!" Naruto groaned. He totally is agreeing with his best friend.

"Aww… Sasuke-kun got you influenced, Naru-chan… Too bad… Too bad." The girl said pitifully.

A slight blush appeared on the blonde's cheeks. "No, he did not! And hurry up with those ice creams!"

"Hmmmph." The girl pouted and did her work.

"Here." She handed Naruto two ice creams: the chocolate flavored on his right hand, and the vanilla flavored on his left hand.

"Thanks!" He smiled and gave Sasuke the other ice cream.

"Let's go home now, Ne?" His best friend still hadn't lost his smile. Even if he's licking his ice cream, he was still happy. It was like forever since he last saw the blonde's beautiful smile.

"_I'm so excited, Teme! I wanna know what class I'd be in! And I've always wanted to be with you!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Oh, come on, Teme! Show some more spirit!" His best friend tried to make him smile, but he still couldn't smile; because he knew already that they wouldn't be classmates. Since, he has some kind of connection to the school._

"_Dobe, stop it with this 'I wanna be with Teme, blah blah blah' thing you kept sputtering."_

"_Hmmmph! You're just an emo." His blonde friend muttered._

"_I heard you, Dobe…"_

"_Eek!" He screeched._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Teme, thank you for accompanying me on my way back home. It's been so long since you've last accompanied me."

"Hn."

The blonde stopped and looked at his long time friend. "So, thank you, Teme."

The Uchiha stopped walking as well and faced Naruto. "You don't have to tell me thank you, Dobe."

"I know. But I really wanted to th-"

"Naruto."

"…What?"

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders with both his hands. "Naruto, I love you." He said suddenly out of the blue.

The blonde replied at once, "I love you, too, Teme. 'Cause you're my best friend!" Naruto smiled.

"What?! What are talking about?! I'm serious! I love you, Naruto!"

His best friend looked away, and threw his smiling face away. When he turned back, his face was serious. "Teme, even if you say that, I wouldn't believe you. Even though we've been best friends for how many years now, a guy like Sasuke Uchiha, who is the center of all girls' attentions, is gay. What do you think, Teme?"

"I- Tsk."

"Teme, it's alright. You should've have told me that Kiba gave you a dare; so, that I can play along."

"Wh-wha- You heard that?!"

"Yeah, Teme. But you know, you shouldn't joke around other's feelings just for a dare." Naruto shook away his friend's hands from his shoulder slowly with his hand.

"Naruto, I'm serious, you Dobe!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Whatever, Teme." The blonde turned away and started to walk again. "I'm going home, Teme. Thanks for treating me today!" He waved goodbye.

"Dobe, I know you love me!" The raven yelled.

"I know that you already know, Teme." He said; his voice fading away as he walks steps forward.

"Then, how come you're not telling me that you love me too?!"

The blonde stopped and turned back at him. "Teme, you're my best friend. I want to keep that bond strong. Even if you mean that you love me or not; please respect my decision as a person important at your life."

_Why do most people seem to fall for their friend at one point or another?_

_It's because we see a great person in them…_

_Someone who knows us inside and out…_

_Someone who's been there when we were down…_

_Someone who knows what makes us laugh and cry…_

_Someone who cares…_

_We see the perfect someone in our friend…_

_But what we don't see is that as soon as we take that next step, they will turn into someone we never knew at all_

The raven haired Uchiha immediately came running towards the blonde. Naruto's eyes widened by his sudden action and tried to step backward but- Sasuke grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him into a kiss.

When Sasuke's lips parted from his, "Do you believe me now?"

The blonde looked at Sasuke with pitiful eyes, "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I can't…" Naruto started to run to his home; he left his best friend there, standing… standing like a totally idiot.

'I'm so stupid! Uchiha Sasuke, YOU BIG IDIOT!!!' He kept screaming at his mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On the next day,

'I can't believe I just appeared to him like a total loser yesterday… What should I do now? Should I approach him and say 'Sorry'?' Sasuke sighed as he closed his locker.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-teme!" He heard a soft familiar voice.

'Must be my imagination…'

"Sasuke!!!" He heard once again.

The raven turned to his right and saw the blonde at his fastest speed. "Wait, Do-Naruto! Stop!!!" He screamed. 'Ahh!!!'

Before he knew it, Naruto has glomped him down to the floor. "I love you, Teme! I always have! Please forget about what I said before! I really do love you!" The blonde cried out loud.

Sasuke blushed madly under his best friend. "Get off of my, Dobe! You're making a big fuss!" He whispered with his teeth gritted.

"Ohh…Teme! Don't be shy! After all, you love me, right?!" His blonde grinned.-Yes, after all, Naruto's his own property now.

He looked around and saw many students looking at them; some girls fainting, some boys murmuring, and some school personnel shocked. Sasuek turned back to Naruto and said aloud, "Yes, I love you Naruto Uzumaki! Now get off me!"

His blonde kept giggling and got up. 'I swore that I'll never let you have sweet dreams later…' He stood up as well and carried his blonde bridal way. 'I never knew that I'd fall for an idiot like you, Naruto. You changed my life so much that you can ever imagine.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**I love you Naruto Uzumaki. I just realized that when I read your diary…At first, I didn't know what I felt that day. But then I finally came to realize that this weirdness I felt inside my chest was my love for you… **_

_**Please keep my heart safe…**_


End file.
